Hasta que llegaste tú
by blisterscoff1995
Summary: Harry le confiesa a Luna que esta enamorado de ella ¿como se lo tomara la misteriosa rubia?


Vuelvo a subir esta historia que es mía pero que la había subido con otra cuenta, que es Juani Beatles 95. Ya es la tercera vez que me hago una cuenta nueva en fanfiction jajaja siempre me olvido la contraseña. Bueno ojala que les guste esta historia, es sobre mi pareja favorita Harry y Luna

Esta historia NO es mía, sino que es de JK rowling.

**Hasta que llegaste tú**

Harry no podía dejar de pensar en _**ella.**___Desde hace dos semanas que esa chica lo volvía loco, pero había un pequeño problema: esa misma chica no era ni más ni menos que Luna Lovegood, y todo el colegio se burlaba de ella porque la consideraban una loca. Hasta sus mejores amigos Ron y Hermione pensaban que Luna era muy extraña y la evitaban en lo posible, pero Harry no hacía lo mismo. Cada vez que veía a Luna se acercaba a charlar con ella y hasta le parecían interesantes las criaturas fantásticas de las que tanto hablaba. Por supuesto que Ron y Hermione no veían con buenos ojos que su amigo hable con una "lunática", sin embargo el joven de ojos verdes se sentía perdidamente enamorado de aquella chica rubia de ojos azules. Pero no solo le encantaba su hermosa cara angelical, sino que también le fascinaba su personalidad tan…misteriosa, inocente, soñadora…..sin dudas era una chica muy diferente a las demás, quizás es por eso que a Harry le gustaba tanto. Cuando Harry le conto a Ron que le gustaba Luna y que planeaba declararle su amor, escupió el jugo de calabaza y lo miro como si estuviera demente:

-Es un chiste, no? En serio te gusta esa loca? –dijo Ron sorprendido

-No la llames así, y lo que te digo es la pura verdad: me enamore de Luna, pero nose si ella siente lo mismo por mi-dijo Harry completamente serio, pero también un poco preocupado- ayúdame Ron, dame una idea para conquistarla, y por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie

-Quédate tranquilo, yo se guardar secretos…y emm, en verdad no sé cómo te puedo ayudar, no soy muy experto con las chicas, tu tendrías que saber que le gusta, la conoces mejor que yo- Contesto Ron nervioso- la última vez que trate de salir con una chica fue un desastre.

Harry se quedó pensando que lugares les podía gustar a Luna, hasta que se le ocurrió una brillante idea:

-Ya se en dónde puedo hablar a solas, viste el lago del calamar gigante? Ahí Luna va todos los días a observarlo-Dijo Harry contento- a veces hable con ella en ese lugar

-Perfecto Harry, solo espero que no te contagie su locura jajaja- Bromeo Ron

Harry le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Ella no está loca, que sea diferente a los demás no significa que sea una loca. Para mi es una chica hermosa y más inteligente que cualquier mujer que conoci en mi vida

Ron lo miro sorprendido otra vez

-Vaya, si que estás enamorado…

Harry sonrió y salió corriendo hacia el lago, con la esperanza de que Luna estuviera ahí. Pero cuando llego, no había nadie, y se sintió un idiota. Se quedó pensando y esperando a Luna por un largo tiempo, y justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse y volver al castillo vio a lo lejos una chica rubia con mirada soñadora y un aire extravagante y distraída.

Hola Harry ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo Luna muy contenta- estaba buscando nargles y unicornios naranjas, son una raza especial de unicornios que tienen poderes antiguos. Me ayudas a buscarlos?

Harry sabía en el fondo que los unicornios naranjas no existían, pero lo único que hizo fue sonreír: si algo le encantaba de Luna, era su inocencia y su imaginación. Eran parte de su encanto.

-Espera, antes de que vayamos a buscarlos quiero decirte una cosa-respondió Harry un poco nervioso

En aquel momento sonaron unas campanas, muy a lo lejos, y unos pájaros particularmente preciosos volaron en el cielo. Luna miro hacia arriba, maravillada por aquellos pájaros exóticos.

-Que quieres decirme Harry?- pregunto completamente distraída y con un tono soñador

-Pues….mmmm, luna….yo….

Era primavera, había flores hermosas por todas partes, y los dos sentían un aura especial alrededor suyo: esta tarde iba a ser especial.

-te amo luna, tu eres tan….me gusta todo de ti, tu esencia, tu personalidad mágica, simplemente te amo…tu eres- Pero Harry se quedó callado al ver que Luna estaba llorando…

-No, no llores, por favor, Luna lo siento….

Pero lo que no sabía Harry, era que la rubia de preciosos ojos azules estaba llorando de felicidad.

-Me siento muy feliz, no sabes cuantos años estuve enamorada de ti Harry, siempre te admire en secreto, desde el primer día que te vi, te amo Harry

-Yo también te amo Luna, eres hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, tienes un hermoso corazón, nunca cambies, y te prometo que a cualquiera que te llame loca le daré su merecido…te amo mucho

Luna no podía creerlo, sus sueños por fin se habían hecho realidad. El chico de sus sueños le estaba declarando su amor, justo a ella que supuestamente era una loca….ella se acercó a él y se abrazaron, y después se dieron un beso lleno de ternura y amor, un dulce beso

Luego de unos minutos abrazados y besándose, luna dijo de pronto:

-Ahora si busquemos unicornios naranjas, por favor Harry, es importante- imploro Luna- quiero que salgan fotos de ellos en la revista de mi padre.

-Por supuesto que te acompaño hermosa- Dijo Harry sonriente, se sentía tan feliz de que todo haya resultado tan bien, al final no era tan difícil como él pensaba.

Vamos Harry- dijo Luna con un tono muy soñador- tengo ganas de ver un unicornio naranja

-Antes de ir, quiero que sepas que nunca conocí el amor verdadero….**hasta que llegaste tú, te amo luna**

-Yo también te amo Harry

Y culminaron una hermosa tarde con un beso cargado de sentimientos, pasión y amor puro. Finalmente habían encontrado la felicidad.


End file.
